In semiconductor devices transmitting and receiving data via wireless communication using an antenna (the semiconductor device is also referred to as a non-contact signal processing device, a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, an IC chip, or the like), there is a problem in that the semiconductor devices are broken by electrostatic discharge (electrostatic breakdown). Electrostatic breakdown is a serious problem which lowers reliability and productivity at every stage such as a manufacturing stage, a test stage, and a product use stage. Accordingly, measures against the problem have been investigated (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, electrostatic breakdown is prevented by using a conductive polymer as a substrate or an adhesive of a semiconductor device.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-241999